


Souvenirs, souvenirs

by LunaQueen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Memories, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 00:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11932647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen
Summary: Lorsqu'Hermione se réveille aux côtés d'un homme, mais qu'elle ne garde aucun souvenir de la nuit.





	Souvenirs, souvenirs

Le gazouillis des oiseaux parvint à ses oreilles avant même qu'elle n'ouvre ses yeux d'ambre. Un fin sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres en pensant au soleil qui devait briller dans le ciel, à la pelouse, verte et grasse, qui devait frémir sous la douce brise printanière, à ce dimanche dont elle avait bien l'intention de profiter en bouquinant, à l'ombre d'un arbre. Elle étira tous les membres de son corps, qu'elle trouva étrangement douloureux, comme courbaturés, et voulut retourner se rouler en boule sous sa couette douillette, mais y renonça en s'extirpant presque à contrecœur de ce lit chaud et confortable pour se diriger vers la salle de bains. Les muscles de ses cuisses la tiraient affreusement, elle eut même l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon et n'avait qu'une envie : se glisser sous une eau brûlante.

En passant devant le miroir, une chose qu'elle n'avait jusqu'à présent pas remarqué lui sauta aux yeux, elle en vint même à se demander comment elle n'avait pas pu y prêter attention dès la première minute où elle avait quitté ses draps. Comment n'avait-elle pas senti l'air frais de la chambre caresser sa peau, effleurer les creux de ses reins, chatouiller sa poitrine, se faufiler entre ses cuisses ? Elle s'observa attentivement, détailla ses cheveux en bataille – bien plus encore que d'habitude – et admira un instant son corps entièrement nu. L'évidence la frappa telle une gifle en pleine figure, elle n'avait aucun souvenir de la veille au soir. Elle se rappelait volontiers de sa sortie à Pré-Au-Lard avec son amie, Ginny, l'insistance de cette dernière quant à lui « trouver quelqu'un », comme elle disait, la liste des prétendants à son cœur qu'elle lui avait énumérée, avec, en tête, son ex petit-ami, Ronald Weasley. Visiblement, la rouquine ne semblait pas prête à accepter leur rupture – si on pouvait réellement appeler rupture la fin d'une relation qui n'avait jamais vraiment existée – et à la laisser sortir de la famille, allant jusqu'à lui proposer Fred et George. Pourtant, la jeune femme, aujourd'hui âgée de dix-neuf ans, refusa poliment toutes les propositions, parfois douteuses et ô combien embarrassantes, de celle qu'elle considérait comme sa meilleure amie. 

Après ceci, plus rien, le vide, comme si on lui avait retiré une partie de ses souvenirs, pire, de sa vie. Si elle avait été en état de bouger, son premier réflexe aurait été d'attraper son portable et d'appeler Ginny, de lui demander des explications, si explications il y avait, après tout, quelqu'un sur cette Terre devait bien être au courant de ce qui était arrivé dans la soirée et la nuit d'Hermione Granger. Mais elle était comme paralysée, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Son cœur se mit soudain à battre beaucoup plus lentement, tout comme les battements de ses cils qui devinrent moins fréquents. Sa bouche devint pâteuse, comme si elle venait d'avaler une grande quantité de plâtre. Ses mains furent prises d'un tremblement aussi inexplicable qu'inquiétant et sa vision se troubla en l'espace de quelques secondes, si bien qu'elle crut s'écrouler. Pourtant, elle eut juste le temps de se rattraper au rebord du lavabo avant de vomir tripes et boyaux. 

Une peur panique la saisit tandis qu'elle se concentrait entièrement sur l'eau s'échappant du robinet. Qu'avait-elle bien pu faire hier soir ? Comment s'était-elle retrouvée nue dans son lit ? Elle portait toujours une chemise de nuit, aussi légère soit-elle, et n'avait pas pour habitude de se retrouver en tenue d'Ève pour passer la nuit, même sous de fortes températures en plein été. Mais, surtout, elle n'avait aucun souvenir de s'être couchée, elle ne se souvenait même pas être rentrée chez elle. Et si elle n'était pas rentrée seule ? Cette question la terrifiait au plus haut point. Elle décida alors de la chasser en s'aspergeant le visage d'eau froide. Ses joues, devenues livides, reprirent quelque couleur rosée et sa bouche, en comparaison, semblait d'un rouge rubis intense, hypnotique. Une main distraite passa entre ses boucles folles. Elle imagina cette nuit, qu'elle avait dû passer agitée, car jamais auparavant elle ne s'était éveillé avec pareille tignasse. Que s'était-il passé à la fin ? Elle voulait des réponses, quand bien même dussent-elles être désagréables à entendre. 

Elle remit sa douche à plus tard, à un moment où elle saurait l'apprécier à sa juste valeur, et enfila son peignoir en satin blanc, pressée de tirer toute cette histoire au clair. Elle revint dans la chambre, baignée dans une lumière rosée et réchauffée par l'unique rayon de soleil qui osait y pénétrer, et ses yeux, parfaitement réveillés désormais, rencontrèrent un détail que, là encore, elle n'avait remarqué en se levant. Sa respiration accéléra en flèche en réalisant que quelqu'un dormait encore sous ses draps, totalement serein et inconscient de l'angoisse qui habitait et terrorisait la propriétaire des lieux. Qui était-ce ? Avait-elle fait quoi que ce soit avec cette personne ? Elle se gifla mentalement à cette question. Elle s'était réveillée nue et complètement échevelée à côté de cet individu, il était plus que probable qu'ils aient fait plus que discuter, tout du moins, si ça avait été le cas, la discussion avait dû quelque peu déraper, car elle n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir tenu une quelconque conversation ainsi dévêtue dans son existence. 

Inconsciemment, elle s'était approchée du lit, curieuse de découvrir le visage de l'homme – la femme ? – avec qui elle avait passé la nuit. Ses pas étaient aussi légers que des plumes, effleurant à peine le parquet, elle en avait presque l'agréable impression de voler à quelques centimètres du sol. Elle se surprenait à bloquer sa respiration, priant pour que son cœur cesse de cogner furieusement contre sa poitrine et ses tempes, elle ne s'entendait plus penser à travers le vacarme de son sang coulant dans ses veines. Elle avait à la fois l'envie furieuse et impatiente de connaître l'identité de ce mystérieux inconnu, mais elle le redoutait tout autant. Et si elle avait fait une erreur ? Si elle avait rappelé Ron ? 

En découvrant le visage de l'inconnu pas si inconnu, elle dut plaquer une main devant sa bouche, espérant étouffer le cri qui remontait dans sa gorge. Ses jambes se mirent à trembler violemment, ses genoux cognant l'un contre l'autre, si bien qu'elle crut un instant se casser une rotule avant de s'écrouler misérablement sur le sol. Elle essaya de prendre de grandes et longues bouffées d'oxygène, mais l'air arrivait par à-coups dans ses poumons. Sa vue devint floue, elle décida de fermer les yeux ; c'était encore pire, elle avait l'impression que, plus que son corps, toute la pièce tanguait sous ses pieds nus. Elle les rouvrit et détailla l'homme qui reposait entre ses draps blancs. Ses cheveux aussi noirs que la nuit étaient éparpillés sur l'oreiller, créant un contraste saisissant avec sa blancheur cristalline. Ses lèvres étaient légèrement entrouvertes et elle imaginait des filets d'air passer entre elles. Son regard resta fixé plus que de raison sur cette bouche tentatrice, désirable, et dont elle n'avait aucun souvenir d'avoir embrassée, savourée. Elle déglutit avant de secouer la tête et de détourner les yeux. Pour tomber sur ceux de l'homme, grand ouverts, révélant leur couleur d'obsidienne, profonde et abyssale. Il portait un sourire moqueur et vainqueur sur le bord de ses lèvres. 

-Lorsque tu m'as avoué avoir un faible pour moi depuis ta scolarité, je ne pensais pas que tu te lèverais aux aurores pour m'observer à mon insu, dit-il de cette voix soyeuse qui le caractérisait tant.

Hermione ne réagit pas à cette remarque, elle restait prostrée dans un silence inquiétant. Qu'avait-elle fait ? 

-Hermione ? 

Elle sursauta à l'entente de son prénom. Depuis quand avaient-ils établi une intimité suffisante pour qu'il la tutoie et utilise son prénom ? Sa respiration, qu'elle retenait depuis un temps indéterminé, devint laborieuse et elle suffoqua un instant. 

-Professeur ? 

Ce mot lui avait échappé et n'était pas plus épais qu'un souffle. Le sourire de l'homme disparu tout à fait et un froncement de sourcils le remplaça. Hermione sentit les larmes monter jusqu'aux bords de ses yeux. Il se pinça l'arrête du nez entre le pouce et l'index et soupira bruyamment avant de se redresser, de fixer le drap autour de sa taille, nue, et de se retirer entièrement de la chaleur du lit. Il se posta de toute sa hauteur devant une jeune femme tremblante et dans l'ignorance totale de la situation. Elle avait une bonne centaine de questions à lui poser, mais aucune ne semblait vouloir traverser ses lèvres. À la place, elle semblait en pleine imitation du poisson rouge, ouvrant et fermant consécutivement la bouche, sans que jamais un seul son ne s'échappe. Qu'était-elle censée dire ? Devait-elle s'excuser de ne se souvenir de rien ? Lui devait-elle des explications ? Sans doute, mais avant toute chose elle lui devait la vérité. Avant même qu'elle ait pu former la moindre phrase dans son esprit embrouillé et confus, il la devança et s'exprima d'une voix calme et forte.

-Ne dis rien. J'ai compris. Tu regrettes ce qui s'est passé hier soir.

Elle ne savait pas s'il s'agissait d'une question ou d'une affirmation. Elle ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre. Quand bien même ce n'était pas le cas, qu'avait-il comme argument pour la croire ? Elle avait l'air totalement perdu. Elle semblait comme dans le mauvais tableau, le sien n'ayant rien à voir avec celui de son professeur. Une question lui brûlait la langue et elle ne savait s'il était convenable de la lui poser aussi directement. Après tout, que risquait-elle ? Elle n'était plus son élève, même si elle restait une Gryffondor, le légendaire tact l'accompagnant. 

-Hier soir ? demanda-t-elle, la voix pareille à une flamme vacillante.

-Merlin, Hermione, es-tu aussi naïve que tu en as l'air ? Nous nous réveillons dans ton lit, ensemble, nus et toute forme de professionnalisme a disparu, cela me semble pourtant évident, non ? Veux-tu que je te fasse un dessin ?

-Non, je… Je pense que… ce n'est pas nécessaire, bredouilla-t-elle, prenant une teinte cramoisie.

-Bien, tu m'en vois ravi.

L'homme lui accorda un dernier regard, comme s'il voulait sonder son âme pour vérifier si elle mentait ou si elle lui disait bien la triste vérité. Sans une émotion sur le visage et jugeant qu'il avait perdu suffisamment de temps, il se dirigea à grands pas vers le tas de vêtements sombres à même le sol, les saisit et entra dans la salle de bains. Hermione, toujours sous le choc, était restée figée, n'importe qui aurait pu la prendre pour une statue tant elle ne bougeait pas. Sa respiration semblait même s'être arrêtée, tout comme ses battements de cœur. Aucune pensée ne traversait son esprit, pourtant affûté, excepté une phrase, une seule et unique phrase qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal d'assimiler : « J'ai couché avec le professeur Rogue. » Elle ne savait si elle devait s'en réjouir ou en pleurer. Après tout, il est vrai qu'elle avait toujours eu un petit faible pour l'ancien Mangemort, mais de là à passer le cap, il y avait tout un monde. 

Son visage endormi, paisible, serein, presque heureux, lui revint subitement en mémoire. Se pouvait-il que, lui, ne regrette pas cette nuit passée avec elle ? Se pouvait-il qu'il ait apprécié, un temps soit peu ? La jeune femme avait toujours trouvé le sort de cet homme cruel et injuste, à ses yeux, il n'avait pas mérité tout ce qui lui était arrivé. Se pourrait-il qu' il ait ressenti un peu de joie et réussi à oublier, le temps d'une nuit, toutes ces atrocités dont il avait été victime, et tout cela grâce à elle ? Cette simple idée lui réchauffa le cœur et sembla la sortir de sa léthargie, un mince sourire éclaira son visage, moins blafard tout à coup. Elle repensa à toutes ces années où elle avait admiré ses mains, gracieuses et expérimentées. Ces mains réinventant et créant de nouvelles potions, capable de faire des merveilles. Elle se mit à imaginer ce qu'elles pourraient faire sur son propre corps, la douceur de leur peau, le tranchant de leurs ongles, la chaleur de leurs paumes. Un frisson la parcourut. Elle donnerait n'importe quoi pour se souvenir de cette nuit. 

Elle fit quelques pas, la plante de ses pieds entrant à peine en contact avec le parquet. 

-Comment pourrais-je regretter quelque chose dont je n'ai pas le souvenir ? demanda-t-elle en fixant le reflet de l'homme dans le miroir. 

Il était en train de remettre son pantalon, ses cheveux créaient un rideau noir devant son visage. Hermione s'avança, se postant à une vingtaine de centimètres de lui, qui l'observait à travers le miroir, comme si la regarder en face était trop douloureux ou qu'elle disparaîtrait, comme si elle n'existait pas réellement, qu'elle n'était qu'une création de son imagination. Pourtant, elle était bien réelle. Et son regard perçant le lui confirmait à travers les secondes qui continuaient de s'échapper, aussi rapidement qu'il leur semblait avoir passé une éternité à être restés ainsi, sans bouger, juste à se perdre dans le regard de l'autre. Le professeur décida de se retourner, faisant face à cette femme avec qui il avait passé la nuit, rompant le contact visuel quelques instants. Quelques instants pourtant infimes, mais suffisants pour que l'ancienne Rouge et Or perde de sa superbe et baisse la tête, trouvant un intérêt soudain à ses pieds. 

-Tu ne te souviens de rien ? 

-Rien de rien, avoua-t-elle tout en triturant la ceinture de son peignoir.

Leurs yeux se retrouvèrent une nouvelle fois, l'espace d'une poignée de secondes, suffisante pour que Rogue aperçoive le léger rougissement des joues de la jeune femme. Étrangement, ce petit rien lui assura qu'elle disait la vérité.

-Je comprends mieux ta réaction.

Elle releva la tête, sans lâcher le morceau de tissu, au contraire, ses doigts se crispèrent, tout comme le reste de son corps. Il lui semblait qu'au moindre mouvement de cil, au moindre courant d'air, elle s'écroulerait. Néanmoins, l'envie irrésistible de se rapprocher de lui la saisit, allant jusqu'à la faire frissonner de plaisir. Elle imaginait la peau, chaude, de son ancien professeur contre la sienne, froide. Alors, lentement, tel un chat guettant sa proie, elle fit glisser ses pieds sur le sol, et, en moins de trois pas, elle était aussi proche que possible de l'homme, resté immobile. Cette fois, elle ne baissa ni ne détourna le regard ; elle observa, avec attention et fascination, les abysses noires de ses yeux ; il avait probablement le regard le plus intense qu'elle n'ait jamais vu et l'idée de graver cette profondeur dans sa mémoire la fit se concentrer plus encore. Une chair de poule se dévoila, s'étendant de son échine jusqu'à la chute de ses reins, créant une longue ligne frissonnante le long de sa colonne vertébrale. 

-Je veux me souvenir, lui chuchota-t-elle tandis que ses yeux tombèrent inévitablement sur sa bouche.

-Laisse-moi faire, lui répondit-il sur le même ton. 

Il se tourna vers ses affaires, attrapa sa baguette et agita fébrilement le poignet.

-Memoriam Revoco.

Hermione ferma les yeux, penchant la tête en arrière et aspira profondément. Elle se concentra sur une éventuelle suite de flashs lui rappelant la soirée et la nuit de la veille. Elle attendit une, deux, cinq minutes. Mais rien ne vint. Elle fronça les sourcils et rouvrit les yeux, plongeant dans ceux, tout aussi troublés, de Rogue. 

-Ça ne marche pas, bredouilla-t-elle finalement.

-Merci, Hermione, je m'en étais aperçu tout seul, siffla-t-il. Je ne comprends pas, ça aurait dû marcher, ajouta-t-il plus pour lui-même. 

-Recommencez, professeur, lui intima-t-elle, ignorant superbement sa remarque acerbe.

Aussitôt, il exécuta le même mouvement de poignet, mais avec plus de conviction cette fois, et prononça le sort une seconde fois, plus distinctement. Elle ne ferma pas les yeux, cependant, comme si elle était convaincue que cela serait vain. Une fois de plus, rien ne vint. Ses souvenirs ne semblaient pas vouloir venir affleurer à sa mémoire et cela la frustra au plus haut point. 

-Ça ne marche pas, s'écria-t-elle, furieuse. Pourquoi ça ne marche pas, professeur ?

-Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? grogna-t-il. Et cesse de m'appeler ainsi, bon sang. 

-Excusez-moi, professeur, mais jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je n'ai aucune raison de vous croire. Vous avez très bien pu vous glisser dans mes draps pendant la nuit et me déshabiller à mon insu et, par dessus le marché, me faire croire à toutes ces sornettes ! rugit-elle, hors d'elle.

Elle savait qu'elle délirait complètement, mais ne pas être capable de se rappeler de quoi que ce soit, même le détail le plus insignifiant, lui était absolument intolérable. Et le voir, devant elle, qui se souvenait de tout, qui avait chacun de ces instants partagés gravés en lui, ne l'aidait en rien, bien au contraire. 

-Bien sûr, je n'ai que ça à faire de venir déshabiller mes anciennes élèves pendant leur sommeil et leur faire croire que je leur ai fait passer une nuit inoubliable sans qu'elle puisse s'en souvenir, ironisa-t-il, le sarcasme dégoulinant littéralement de chaque pore de son visage. C'est tellement Serpentard, continua-t-il prenant une voix haut perchée dans une imitation exagérée de Hermione.

Cette dernière ouvrit la bouche pour lui lancer une remarque désobligeante, mais un son indigné prit place à toute répartie. Ses poings étaient fermement accrochés à sa taille, ses cheveux semblaient avoir doublé de volume, ses mèches semblant encore plus bouclées qu'à l'accoutumée, et son visage était d'une rougeur effrayante. Pourtant, Rogue ne s'en formalisa pas, bien au contraire, il laissa même échapper un petit gloussement satisfait. 

-Severus Rogue, l'interpella-t-elle, posant un index menaçant sur sa poitrine. Vous n'êtes qu'un…

Elle sembla chercher le mot.

-Un… ?

Un bruit de furie résonna depuis sa gorge. 

-J'espère que votre nuit a été agréable, professeur Rogue, et que vous vous en souviendrez, car il n'y en aura pas de seconde, le menaça-t-elle. 

Ledit professeur prit une expression mielleuse des plus surprenantes et des plus inattendues, si bien qu'elle en déstabilisa Hermione. Mais pas au point de lui faire lâcher ses positions. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine dans une moue boudeuse pour le lui prouver. Il s'empara de la ceinture du peignoir de Hermione et l'enroula langoureusement autour de ses longs doigts. Ses yeux ne lâchant pas une seconde ceux de la jeune femme. 

-Crois-moi, Hermione, si toi aussi tu t'en souvenais, tu ne réagirais pas de la sorte, susurra-t-il alors qu'il se rapprochait dangereusement de ses lèvres. 

Son front entra en contact avec celui de l'ancienne Rouge et Or, qui laissa échapper un hoquet mi-surpris, mi-satisfait. Il tira, avec une lenteur insolente, sur le bout de satin jusqu'à faire céder le nœud et écarter les pans du vêtement, dévoilant la peau ambrée de Hermione, frémissante. Les longs doigts d'un blanc crémeux remontèrent le long de son buste, à quelques millimètres de sa chair, suffisamment près pour qu'elle se sente attirée, comme aimantée, vers lui, mais suffisamment loin pour qu'elle ressente une profonde frustration dans son bas-ventre. Ils se posèrent sur ses épaules et glissèrent, emmenant les bords du peignoir avec eux, ces derniers dévalant les bras de Hermione pour aller s'échouer sur le sol, la laissant nue sous les yeux de Rogue, scrutateurs et gourmands. Alors que le vêtement entra en contact avec le tapis sous leurs pieds, leurs lèvres s'unirent dans un chaste et tendre baiser, tout en retenue et en délicatesse. 

Hermione recula vivement, écarquillant les yeux, avant que ses traits ne s'adoucissent et qu'un sourire ne vienne poindre sur son visage rosi. 

-Je me souviens, murmura-t-elle avant de prendre possession des lèvres de son amant une seconde fois pour un baiser beaucoup plus passionné, qui ressemblait, étrangement, à ceux échangés durant la nuit.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu, plein de bisous sur vos bouilles.


End file.
